Entre niños y soldados
by L.K.M.L
Summary: Cuatro años después de que Ishval empezara a ser reconstruida aun llegaban los ishvalitas a la tierra que siempre les había pertenecido. Toda una generación había nacido en el exilo. ¿Cómo enfrentaban ellos este regreso?


¡Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que han leído y/o dejado su comentario y también aquellas que han agregado mis fics como favoritos! :DDDD

**Título:** Entre niños y soldados.

**Autor(a):** LKML

**Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist

**Pairing:** Roy Mustang/Riza Hawkeye

**Tabla:** ROYAI 100 Themes

**Prompt:** 035. Letter

**Disclaimer:** Hiromu Arakawa es dueña de todo esto excepto de Adi, ese niño es mío. :)

**Advertencias:** Está ambientado 4 años después del Día Prometido, así que Roy ya tiene el rango de General. Spoilers de diversas partes del manga.

**Notas:** El protagonista de esta historia había aparecido anteriormente en el primer fanfic que hice de esta tabla: "La última víctima de Ishval"; en aquel entonces era un personaje secundario: el mejor amigo del protagonista. He retomado su historia pero no es necesario leer aquel fic para entender este. :)

Esta historia tendrá originalmente 3 capítulos y espero tenerlos concluidos en los próximos siete días (quince cuando mucho). n_n

**Summary:** Cuatro años después de que Ishval empezara a ser reconstruida aun llegaban los ishvalitas a la tierra que siempre les había pertenecido. Toda una generación había nacido en el exilo. ¿Cómo enfrentaban ellos este regreso?

**UNA CARTA ESCRITA A MANO.**

El otoño en Ishval parecería todo menos eso. De día el calor era agobiante, por momentos ridículo. En las mañanas y las noches la temperatura descendía a tal grado que asemejaba el clima de cualquier ciudad del Norte. Roy Mustang nunca había logrado acostumbrarse aquel vertiginoso cambio y su eterna duda de qué bebida elegir para el desayuno siempre estaba directamente influenciada por los grados que aumentarían a lo largo del día. Mientras su mirada paseaba entre el menú plastificado de un popular restaurante ishvalí las intenciones de pedir otra bebida que no fuera simple agua iban decayendo estrepitosamente.

—Teniente, ¿usted creé que hará más calor al mediodía?

Riza Hawkeye miró a su superior con cierta inconformidad. Aquella escena se había repetido tantas veces en los últimos años que ella ya había perdido la cuenta. Cerró lentamente su menú y se lo extendió al camarero, un joven amestriano de cabello castaño y ojos vivaces que se encontraba de pie junto a ellos, esperando con una paciencia infinita la orden final del General pero ella se adelantó:

—Que sean dos cafés, por favor.

La mirada que Roy Mustang le dirigió a Riza carecía de cualquier atisbo de emoción, lo que provocó que el camarero posara su mirada en él, luego en ella y de nueva cuenta en Roy, esperando de antemano una reacción que por parte del alquimista nunca llegó. Tomó rápidamente nota de la orden que la Teniente le había dado y le quitó levemente el menú que el General aun sostenía entre sus manos, temiendo que aquel acto provocara una reacción brusca en el militar.

—Con su permiso —argumentó en voz baja el joven con un tono que evidenciaba un creciente sentimiento de incomodidad.

El camarero se alejó de aquella escena dando zancadas entre mesas y comensales y fue hasta que se perdió de vista que Roy parpadeó un puñado de veces sin dejar de observar a su asistente.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso?

—Pedí un café por usted, señor. Eso, evidentemente, es una insubordinación.

La expresión en el rostro de Roy Mustang demostraba que no estaba seguro si la mujer hablaba con total seriedad o sólo hacía alarde de ese tono sarcástico con el que tantas veces habían hablado con él en el pasado.

—Ya sé que eso fue una insubordinación. Lo que no sé es por qué ha elegido café para el desayuno. Hoy hará calor ¿verdad?

—General…

—¿Estás enojada?

—No, General, lo que le quiero decir es que…

—Estás enojada.

Si la mirada que ella le había dirigido un minuto atrás —cuando él le preguntó sobre el clima— era severa, la de ese instante era furiosa. Pero la paciencia infinita de Riza para mantener la compostura siempre había sido una de sus virtudes. Aun así Roy Mustang reconoció la mirada que desprendían aquellos ojos castaños. Era la misma que usualmente le dirigía esos días en que llegaba tarde a la oficina. O cuando no entregaba algún informe a tiempo. O cuando perdía el tiempo jugando con Black Hayate. Esos ojos que reprochaban algo que en palabas no podía decir tanto por su condición de asistente como de militar.

—General —el leve suspiro que lanzó reafirmó una vez más su actitud ante superior, quien últimamente intentaba intuir sus palabras mucho antes de que ella pudiera expresarlas—, regresaremos a Ciudad del Este poco tiempo después de que termine la junta ¿acaso importa si la temperatura será peor al mediodía?

Roy se reacomodo en la silla, como si aquel comentario lo hubiera despabilado un poco.

—¿Hoy es el último día de reuniones con los altos mandos?

Ella asintió levemente con su cabeza al mismo instante que aparecía el mesero con una humeante cafetera que vertió ágilmente sobre las dos tazas que posaban sobre la mesa. Ésta vez el muchacho no dijo nada, pero parecía más relajado que un instante atrás; agradecido porque al parecer aquella escena de incomodidad de la que había sido testigo no había pasado a mayores. Al terminar de llenar las tazas desapareció con la misma rapidez con la que había llegado.

—¿Por qué yo no sabía que hoy era la última reunión? —Roy se escuchaba algo molesto, pero no con ella sino con él mismo; parecía que todo el mundo se enteraba de esos pequeños detalles que podían ser decisivos para alegrarle el día o arruinarlo con aburridas reuniones militares.

Tomó la taza de café con cierta brusquedad lo que propició que una pequeña cantidad de líquido le quemara levemente la mano pero no protestó.

—General…

—Siempre sucede, Teniente. Soy yo el que menos sabe sobre estos deprimentes asuntos burocráticos...

—General…

Ese último llamado llegó tarde. Roy ya había dado un sorbo bastante grande al café y la mueca de asco que se dibujó en su rostro hizo que Riza sonriera levemente.

—El café sabe mejor con azúcar, señor. Eso era lo que quería decirle —la Teniente le extendió el pequeño recipiente blanco con la palabra 'azúcar' escrita en color ocre.

Él estuvo a punto de escupir el líquido de regreso a la taza pero se contuvo. Rodeado de ciudadanos y militares en uno de los puntos de encuentro más habituales de Ishval decidió tragarse aquel café amargo junto con su orgullo y su dignidad.

Hace apenas unos años aquel territorio desértico era sólo un escenario de muerte y destrucción. Un campo de batalla abandonado a su suerte en uno de los terrenos más áridos de la nación. La guerra de Ishval había reivindicado la palabra desierto en esa tierra y los únicos humanos que rara vez se llegaron a visualizar en aquella devastada época eran las grandes caravanas de comerciantes procedentes de Xing, quienes veían con asombro como el pueblo ishvalita había desaparecido por completo; exterminados por una nación como Amestris. Un país tosco y bélico que siempre los despreció.

Tuvo que morir el gran King Bradley para que Ishval volviera a resurgir de las cenizas. No fue un camino sencillo, pero el viejo Grumman tuvo la ventaja de no estar relacionado directamente con el extermino de aquella etnia; un punto decisivo que puso la balanza a su favor. Con un puñado de esfuerzos y grandes discursos de aceptación y tolerancia logró hacer que los escasos sobrevivientes creyeran en él y en sus ideas de reconstrucción.

El resurgimiento de Ishval había comenzado cuatro años atrás y el progreso era vertiginoso y estupendo. Faltaba muchísimo por hacer, pero las bases ya estaban cimentadas. El general Roy Mustang, encargado del área Este de Amestris, se encontraba totalmente satisfecho con aquel progreso, aunque de vez en cuando tenía que lidiar con semanas extenuantes como aquella, en las que su jornada laboral se basaba casi exclusivamente en escuchar largos y aburridos argumentos de altos mandos que ponían su grito al cielo cuando el Führer destinaba más fondos a la construcción de alguna nueva edificación en esa zona. La mayoría de los militares apoyaban a Grumman sin rechistar. Hombres y mujeres entregados en cuerpo y alma a la milicia, cuyos ideales progresista hacían que la titánica tarea de levantar de los escombros a un pueblo destruido fuera mucho más sencilla. Pero existía un puñado de viejos amargados anclados en los repulsivos ideales de Bradley y ese era el verdadero problema. Roy los detestaba, y mientras ellos defendían sus principios sobre la supremacía de los amestrianos sobre los ishvalitas, él se preguntaba de qué manera podía prenderles fuego de una puñetera vez sin que el resto de los asistentes murieran en el proceso. Lo peor de todo era que Grumman rara vez hacía acto de presencia en las reuniones. Usualmente el anciano se encontraba bastante ocupado en Ciudad Central resolviendo otros asuntos de interés diplomático, así que era Roy quien tenía que convencer a aquellos cascarrabias sobre las ventajas futuras que aquellas grandes inversiones monetarias tendrían.

Otra ventaja que el joven General tenía a su favor era que todas esas decisiones se tomaban democráticamente en una serie de votaciones al final de la última reunión y después de escuchar la opinión de todos los presentes. Así que la visión retrograda de los decrépitos y leales señores del desaparecido Bradley eran sepultados en el valle del olvido al concluir cada conferencia, algo que a Roy le causaba una morbosa satisfacción.

De repente el haberse atragantado con el café amargo que probó un momento atrás dejó de importarle. El simple de hecho de saber que ese día sería la última reunión para aprobar la construcción del nuevo Centro de Comercio Ishvalí le revivió el humor, el apetito y su barrera de indiferencia al clima de las próximas horas volvió a aparecer. Seguramente esa misma noche dormiría plácidamente en su departamento, en la agradable y fresca Ciudad del Este.

—Había olvidado que hoy es el último día de la semana —dijo después de permanecer un gran rato en silencio. Su taza de café ya estaba por debajo de la mitad—. Y también había olvidado que hoy era la fecha límite para entregar el informe de todas las propuestas concluidas.

Riza dejó a un lado la carpeta que había estado revisando y miró a su superior, que se empinaba tranquilamente la taza de café, desviando la mirada al cristal de la pared; donde la vista de la calle principal de Ishval empezaba a cobrar vida. Eran alrededor de las 7 de la mañana.

—Eso significa que no hizo el informe final sobre las propuestas que se presentarían para el proyecto ¿verdad? —ella lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber cuál era la respuesta.

Roy se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a las palabras de su asistente.

—Lo haré cuando regrese a Ciudad del Este. Mañana. El lunes lo tendrá el Führer en su escritorio. Se lo aseguro, Teniente.

Ella lo miró escépticamente aunque sabía perfectamente que decía la verdad. El General tenía la fama de dejar todo para última hora. O peor aún, dejar todo el trabajo para irse a una cita con alguna chica que anduviera detrás de sus encantos. Aquella visión del Roy Mustang mujeriego y flojo se remontaba a su época de Teniente Coronel, cuando su trabajo pasó a ser de oficina y empezó a ganar popularidad en los cuarteles de Ciudad del Este por su juventud y su carisma. Gran parte de aquella fama se la debía al entonces general Grumman quien le enseñó todos aquellos 'trucos' para ganarse el respeto, crítica o envidia del resto de militares; y otra pequeña parte era verdad; al joven alquimista le costaba en muchas ocasiones terminar los trabajos a tiempo. Algunas veces le resultaban tan aburridos que simplemente firmaba papeles sin siquiera leerlos. Otras más se metía de lleno en misiones donde no habían requerido su presencia pero que terminaban siendo más entretenidas que el hecho de pasar 8 horas dentro de cuatro paredes escribiendo y leyendo extensos informes sobre cosas banales e intrascendentes.

En muchas ocasiones Riza pensaba que su abuelo tenía razón. "Tal vez está ascendiendo demasiado rápido" le había comentado en una ocasión el viejo Grumman a su nieta. Quizá por esa razón el nuevo Führer se había reunido a puerta cerrada un par de años atrás con él y Olivier Armstrong; para hablar de quién sería su sucesor una vez que decidiera renunciar a su cargo. La Teniente Hawkeye aun recordaba lo molesto y mal humorado que se encontraba su superior en los días posteriores a aquella reunión. Él no le decía nada al respecto, pero ella sabía de qué se trataba. Grumman había insistido en cederle el poder a la general Armstrong con la única condición de que posteriormente ella eligiera a Roy como su sucesor. Pero así como podían ser cinco años en el poder podían ser veinte y eso el joven alquimista lo sabía. Un par de semanas después aquella molestia desapareció; cuando en una reunión en Ciudad Central la general Armstrong insistía en el pésimo clima de allí y que sí tenía que trabajar en esas condiciones para ser la nueva Führer de Amestris no duraría más de un par de años gobernando. Después de tantos años suportando el clima implacable del norte parecía que era imposible que esa mujer llamara hogar a otro lugar que no fueran las blancas montañas de Briggs.

—¿Por qué demonios no traen la comida? —el General sacó su reloj del bolsillo del uniforme. Eran las 7:15 am.

—Hay demasiada gente, señor —Riza ni siquiera apartó la vista del boceto del nuevo centro de comercio que sacó de la carpeta color crema que ahora reposaba sobre la mesa—. Tal vez por esa razón se demoran tanto.

—Espero que no tarden —argumentó impaciente—. Detesto comer con…

Pero Roy no terminó la frase. Frente a él y sin siquiera pedir permiso un joven ishvalita extendió una de las dos sillas desocupadas de aquella mesa y se sentó. Plantándose frente a ellos con un gesto de absoluta felicidad.

—¡Por fin los encontré!

Roy Mustang y Riza Hawkeye intercambiaron miradas pero no dijeron nada. Realmente no sabían ni qué decir al respecto. Usualmente cuando un ishvalita se paraba frente a ellos su primera reacción no solía ser una sonrisa cubierta de entusiasmo.

—Hola —la Teniente sólo esperaba que su saludo sonara remotamente sincero, aunque no pudo agregar ni una palabra más.

—Disculpa pero… —Roy se sentía incómodo, inclusive más que hace unos minutos, cuando su asistente decidió pedir un café por él mientras el camarero los veía con una penosa perplejidad.

—No se esfuercen por recordarme —atajó el muchacho antes de que Roy pudiera terminar la frase—. Dudo que me hayan visto antes en algún otro sitio.

Ninguno de los dos militares sabía a dónde iría a parar aquel peculiar encuentro porque para ser un joven que iba a reclamarles por la guerra de Ishval estaba demasiado feliz para hacerlo.

—Podemos ayudarte en…

—¿En algo? Sí.

"O tiene prisa o le fascina terminar las frases antes que los demás" pensó el General mientras se empinaba disimuladamente la taza, vaciándola por completo. Se inclinó en el respaldo de la silla y pretendió parecer relajado aunque sin mucho éxito.

—En qué podemos ayudarte —agregó rápidamente Riza.

A diferencia de él ella sonaba bastante relajada; o por lo menos su tonó de voz no era distinto al que usaba en sus horas de trabajo. La Teniente Hawkeye cerró la carpeta que tenía abierta sobre la mesa y ésta quedó casi limpia por completo salvo por las dos tazas de café, un pequeño recipiente de azúcar y otro de sal que se ubicaban justo en el medio.

—Mi nombre es Adi —agregó el joven en un tono tan alegre como el que utilizó cuando llegó—. Soy miembro del grupo juvenil que ayuda en el colegio local a la adaptación de los niños a la nueva tierra de Ishval.

—Adaptación… —Roy no hizo pregunta alguna pero el tono de su voz y el gesto que hizo con la mano indicaba que invitaba al muchacho a dar una explicación mucho más explícita de quién era y a qué se dedicaba.

—Sí, así es —atajó Adi mientras sacudía afirmativamente la cabeza—. Ayudamos a los nuevos niños que han llegado desde otros lados del país u otras naciones donde recibieron refugio a adaptarse a esta nueva vida. El grupo juvenil se enfoca más en los niños de menor edad. Les hablamos de cómo vivimos nuestra infancia en Ishval, de cómo nos divertíamos, qué hacíamos cuando hacía demasiado calor o demasiado frío. Cosas como esas.

Ambos militares asintieron con la cabeza. Ahora entendían la vestimenta del muchacho: calzado y pantalón deportivo, una playera con el logotipo de un colegio ishvalí pero de un color verde olivo, distinto al de los alumnos y con las iniciales del Instituto en el lado izquierdo del pecho.

—¿Y nosotros te podemos ayudar con eso?

A Roy no le cuadraba aun en qué podían ayudar ellos en la adaptación de niños a su nueva tierra. De hecho estuvo a punto de preguntarle al jovencito cómo lidiar con el calor de otoño, que muchas veces le resultaba más molesto que el de verano.

—Alguien me dijo que ustedes eran las personas indicadas para tener una plática con los niños; hablarles sobre el ejército y en qué beneficiaba su presencia a la población. Además de decirles que están allí para proteger y no para hacer daño… como antes.

—¿Alguien? —Riza trató de comprender qué clase de persona sería capaz de dar una recomendación como esa. La única que se le ocurría era su abuelo y él estaba lejos, muy lejos de Ishval—. ¿Quién te dijo que nosotros éramos las personas indicadas?

Adi no dijo nada, en cambio abrió una mochila negra que había dejado caer en el piso justo después de sentarse frente al General —a un costado de Riza—; de ella sacó una bloc de notas y de su interior apareció una hoja tamaño carta doblada por la mitad con sumo cuidado. Estaba a punto de extendérsela a Riza —quien se encontraba más cerca de él— pero dudó de inmediato y empezó a barajarla entre la Teniente y el General, esperando que uno de los dos le indicara quién debía tomarla primero. Fue ella quien con un leve gesto con la mano le dio permiso para entregársela a su superior.

Roy desdobló la hoja con una intriga que apenas podía contener. No tuvo que leer ni una sola frase del oficio para reconocer aquella caligrafía cursiva y pulcra que abarcaba casi todo el documento. Al final, la firma cansada del Führer Grumman junto con el escudo de armas de Amestris sellaba la misiva. Leyó mentalmente los tres párrafos que contenía la carta con una rapidez inusitada, saltándose una que otra palabra; y cuando terminó extendió el papel a su asistente, quien lo tomó tranquilamente y la leyó pausadamente con un tono suficientemente alto para que los tres pudieran escuchar pero para el resto de los comensales apenas se escuchara un murmullo.

Era algo rarísimo que el Führer Grumman redactara con su puño y letra una carta, de hecho la última vez que Roy Mustang había visto un documento totalmente escrito por él fue cuando mandó una carta de recomendación a King Bradley hablándole sobre las grandes cualidades del Alquimista de Fuego, quien en aquel entonces ostentaba el rango de Coronel y trabajaba en el Este. Roy no supo de aquella carta —decisiva a la hora de transferirlo a Central— hasta que el mismo Bradley se la mostró poco después de concluir una importante reunión con los altos mandos.

—¿Así que el mismísimo Führer te recomendó venir con nosotros? —a decir verdad el joven militar estaba bastante sorprendido.

Adi asintió.

—Pero él no ha venido aquí desde hace seis meses —agregó Riza mientras le regresaba el documento.

—No, no ha venido aquí desde la inauguración del mercado local, lo sé. De hecho en aquella ocasión ni siquiera pude acercarme al evento porque estaba ocupado haciendo material para estos niños. Lo conocí hace 2 semanas, en Ciudad Central. Un grupo de amigos y yo acompañamos a dos profesores a recoger un material en la capital y nos encontramos por casualidad con el convoy que transportaba al Führer a la estación de trenes ya que estaba a punto de partir rumbo a Aurego. Nosotros sabíamos quién era él, por eso mismo no nos atrevimos a acercarnos; fue él quien al notar nuestra presencia se acercó a saludarnos. Dijo que no era normal ver ishvalitas en Central y nos preguntó si podía ayudarnos en algo. Fue bastante amable con nosotros. Fue allí mismo donde hizo la carta y me dijo que contactara con el general Roy Mustang o su asistente y les enseñara esto.

—¿Y esta visita al plantel escolar sería hoy mismo? —al General aun no le quedaba claro que se suponía que tenían que hacer frente a aquellos niños pero si podía desprenderse de aquel encargo lo más rápido posible quizá podría lidiar con eso. Además, no le molestaba en lo absoluto no asistir a la reunión que tenía programa ese mismo día teniendo la escusa de que el mismísimo Führer había pedido que atendiera a aquel joven ishvalí. Seguramente convivir con niños sería mucho más sencillo que hacer entender a los próceres del antiguo régimen los designios del nuevo líder.

—¿Hoy? No, imposible —atajó Adi—; es demasiado pronto y seguramente ustedes tienen trabajo. Podría ser la próxima semana.

—No lo creo, la próxima semana tendremos que estar rumbo a Aurego.

—¿Y mañana?

Roy y Riza intercambiaron miradas. Aquello no estaba en sus planes y eso incluía posponer el viaje a Ciudad del Este un día más y pasar una noche más soportando el raro clima ishvalí. La teniente no contestó, dándole tiempo a su superior de pensar seriamente cuál decisión tomar.

—Mañana me parece perfecto —sentenció él al cabo de unos segundo.

—A mí también —añadió ella. A Riza le sorprendió la rapidez con la que el General decidió tomar esa decisión. Pensó inclusive que probablemente se escudaría bajo alguna urgencia en Ciudad del Este que le impediría de cualquier manera quedarse en Ishval un fin de semana que prometía ser caluroso hasta el hartazgo, pero al parecer el hecho de que aquella orden estuviera escrita con puño y letra por el viejo Grumman cobraba algo más de validez y voluntad por parte de Roy.

—¡Genial!

A decir verdad Adi era el más entusiasmado de los tres. Sólo él sabía cuánto tiempo los había estado buscando y en qué lugares ya que su única oportunidad era encontrarlos en la calle —tomando en cuenta que el cuartel militar de Ishval prohíbe el ingreso a civiles salvo en raras excepciones— y con la casualidad de que no estuvieran acompañados de guardaespaldas; pues en ese caso sería bastante raro poder acercarse a ellos. Afortunadamente Roy Mustang tenía ya seis meses sin hacerse acompañar por aquellos corpulentos hombres con cara de pocos amigos y mirada amenazadora que Grumman le había mandado un día para que le protegieran. Roy había agradecido aquel gesto al anciano, pero insistió que, teniendo a la mejor francotiradora de toda Amestris —y quien había sido su escolta por muchos años—, no necesitaba a esos hombres que más que seguridad infundían desconfianza en la población.

—¿Dónde te encontraremos?

—Oh, no se preocupen por eso. En este mismo lugar a la misma hora ¿qué les parece? —Declaró Adi—. Vivo cerca de aquí, a tres calles. Recogemos el material y nos vamos a la escuela, queda bastante cerca.

El muchacho señaló un lugar rumbo al norte, donde la mirada de ambos militares se topó con el edifico de Agricultura de Ishval, que quedaba justo a un costado del restaurante. Seguramente Adi señalaba más allá de aquel edificio, algún plantel oculto entre aquella ciudad que empezaba a nacer de la nada.

Se despidieron poco tiempo después de que Roy Mustang le diera el número telefónico de los cuarteles de Ciudad del Este, por si algún día tenía necesidad de contactarse con él. No podían negarse a una misión como aquella y más cuando el mismo Grumman había pedido encarecidamente —según citaba en aquella carta escrita a mano— la ayuda de ambos militares para una misión que resultaba demasiado surrealista y simplista para ambos.

Apenas tuvieron tiempo para comer. A las 8 am tenían que estar sentados en la sala de juntas de las oficinas del ejército, escuchando los aburridos argumentos de los viejos soldados de Bradley. La temperatura aquel mediodía subió bastante, y Roy Mustang maldijo haber tomado café aquella mañana; mientas la idea de dormir esa misma noche en su fresco departamento de Ciudad del Este iba desapareciendo poco a poco de su mente.


End file.
